beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cyber Fox CH120 HF
'Facebolt: Fox' Fox's adamantium face depicts an extremely concentrated fox, ready for battle. It's right eye is ceybernetic, to show the hard battles foxes have fought and overcome. Energy Ring: Fox Fox has a transparent metal enegy ring with red around its edges. The red part depicts the tail of a fox, the tail can absorb the energy of the other beys if the bey can aford to lower itself to show the energy ring. 'Fusion Wheel: Cyber' Unlike the usual cyber wheel, this one is made out of adamantium, with extra weights on its sides to equalize its balance, protect the core of the bey from attacks, and add strengh and weight on attacks. The fusion wheel is completely red. It ressembles much to the storm and spiral wheel. 'Spin Track: CH120' The CH120 is a spin track with an extra layer added that equalizes the bey. 'Perfomance Tip: HF' The HF perfomance tip is a regular balance/attack tip. 'Modes' The Cyber wheel has 2 modes, when its core is flipped inside out, the bey changes into a denfense mode called "Protection mode". It can also, when the frame is out, the three blades that follow the current are seen they absorb the light, heating up the bey and making its attacks more effective, this mode is called "Fang mode". The three blades of the cyber wheel can adjust how much they stand out of the wheel. 'Abilities' *'Cybernetic Claw Slash:' The three blades of the cyber wheel stand out 60% instead of its usual 50% volume and fiercely attack the other bey and suddenly stand out at 65% and attack the energy ring. *'Ultimate Cybernetic Claw Slash:' The three blades stand out 70% and attack the fusion wheel and stand out to 90% to attack the energy ring then to 40% to get to the spin track and then stand out 100% to throw it in the air. *'Max Speed Confused Uppercut:' Cyber Fox speeds up its rotation speed to its maximum speed and spins once around the stadium to get behind his enemy and there reduces his three blades to 40% and gets to the spin track and goes back to 50% and performs an uppercut to send his enemy flying in the air. *'Flying Burning Metal Fang Slash:' Fox jumps out of a stadium and gets the closest he can to the sun and his blades stand out 100% and his wheel absorbs the heat of the sun then dives back down intothe stadium at its usual 50% volume and lands in the stadium and abruplty attacks his enemy causing its enemy's fusion wheel to slowly melt. The enemy, taken by panic, sees the wild fox preying on him. *'Cybernetic Burning Drive:' Fox's blades standout 100% and absorb the sun's heat then goes back to 50% and its energy ring realeases the energy absorb in pulses making a cover over the bey. The enemy will try to attack but be attackted by the pulses. 'Special Move' *'''Cybernetic Burning Tornado: '''Fox speeds up his rotation to maximum speed and absorbs enough rotation speed from its enemy using its energy ring and absorbs heat from the sun with its blades open at 100% until it can create a tornado of heat and melt and beat the enemy's bey. People can see a fox in the tornado preying on the bey.